Tucker Jones
Tucker Jones is the ex-husband of the surgeon Miranda Bailey. History Tenth Anniversary On his tenth anniversary with his wife, Miranda, he picked her up from the hospital to go to dinner. ("Bring the Pain") However, their dinner was interrupted when a train derailed and she had to go back to work. ("Into You Like a Train") Car Accident While on his way to the hospital to see Bailey for their son's birth, Tucker was in a car accident. He had a fractured skull and a brain contusion. He was taken into surgery. During his surgery, the ORs were evacuated because of the bomb in a body cavity, but Derek refused to leave Tucker or close because he knew Tucker would die if he did. He allowed the rest of the surgical staff to leave and continued operating. ("It's the End of the World") While Derek was operating, he was informed that Meredith had replaced Hannah Davies holding the bomb. At the same time, Tucker coded. Derek tried desperately to save him and after a while, he was successful. ("As We Know It") He was later discharged and sent home. He was told he wouldn't be able to drive for an additional six weeks. ("What Have I Done to Deserve This?") Tuck's Birth While Tucker was having surgery, his wife gave birth to their son, William George Bailey Jones. ("As We Know It") Marital Troubles Tucker became upset because he didn't think his wife was spending enough time at home. She asked him to drop Tuck off at his mother's and meet her for lunch so they could talk. However, when he arrived at the hospital, she was in surgery. ("Crash Into Me, Part 1") Bailey sent George to ask Tucker to wait while she took a patient back into surgery. He agreed to wait for a while, but after she was delayed several more times, he refused to stay. ("Crash Into Me, Part 2") After she told him she wanted to start a pediatric surgery fellowship, Tucker gave her an ultimatum: him or the job. She left him because a marriage that resorts to ultimatums is not a marriage, but also turned down the fellowship because she was going to be a single mom. ("Now or Never") Tuck's Accident One day, while Tuck was home with Tucker, a bookshelf fell on him. He was rushed to the ER and then into surgery to repair the damage. The surgery was successful, but he still wasn't breathing on his own. In an attempt to help, they had a faith healer in the hospital, Elizabeth Archer, come see him. After she had them do a healing ritual, Tuck started breathing on his own again. Later that night, Tucker went back to the house to get a few things and got himself a hotel room. ("Lay Your Hands on Me") Relationships Romantic Miranda Bailey He married Miranda Bailey in 1995 and they had a son together. However, in his opinion, Miranda never spent enough time at home. She even left their ten year anniversary dinner for work. She didn't trick or treat with her son, and her son even got badly injured looking for his mother. Miranda and Tucker constantly bickered, so they started talking about divorce and he began dating other women and moved out, leaving Miranda sleeping alone for the first time in twelve years. They began to attend marriage counseling. ("Rise Up") When Miranda told him she was trying to get a fellowship in pediatric surgery, he gave her an ultimatum, him or her job. Miranda decided to stay with general surgery, but decided to leave Tucker anyway because partners shouldn't give ultimatums. ("Now or Never") Career He gave up his job to be a stay at home dad for his son, Tuck. Miranda reminds him during an argument that when he is ready, his job will still be waiting for him. Notes and Trivia *He was 35 at the time of his car accident.It's the End of the World, 2x18 *On his first appearance, he was credited as Bailey's Husband. Gallery Episodic 205Bailey'sHusband.png|Bring the Pain 216TuckerJones.png|It's the End of the World 217TuckerJones.png|As We Know It 219TuckerJones.png|What Have I Done to Deserve This? 409TuckerJones.png|Crash Into Me, Part 1 410TuckerJones.png|Crash Into Me, Part 2 411TuckerJones.png|Lay Your Hands on Me 415TuckerJones.png|Losing My Mind Appearances de:Tucker Jones es:Tucker Jones fr:Tucker Jones Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S2 Characters Category:GA S4 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (ER) Category:Patients (Neuro) Category:Patients (Trauma)